


Crash Landings

by Twilightbrightstar, WayLowHalo



Series: Accidents Can Happen [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightbrightstar/pseuds/Twilightbrightstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: Sansa Stark just wanted to get her cat out of the tree.  She didn't mean to fall.  And she certainly didn't mean to fall on top of Klaus Mikaelson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another collaboration! This one is the first in a series of which far more is written then is so far typed up... but we'll get there! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Standing on his porch, morning coffee in hand, Klaus Mikaelson surveyed the snow on the ground with a faint smile.  Hope would be excited.  With the thought of his daughter he sighed and placed his coffee on the banister to pull on his gloves, reflecting that he really should shovel the walk before she woke.

Ten minutes later he paused under a tree to survey his progress and smiled faintly again as the branches rustled.  Hope really was going to be excited. 

The loud crack of a branch snapping startled him, and he just had time to look upward before he was knocked to the cold ground, the back of his head smacking against the sidewalk and a sharp pain exploding in his left arm.  For a brief time, blackness claimed him.

 

*******

 

For a moment Sansa Stark was dazed.   _'I don't think this is what it means to fall for a guy,'_  she thought nonsensically before her wits came back to her and she realized she had just taken a complete stranger out. 

"I'm so sorry," she gasped, jumping up and kneeling next to him.  "Are you okay?"

The man groaned, slowly blinking unfocused eyes open and one of his arms - not the one that was oddly bent and  _oh God_  - reached up to the back of his head, another groan of what Sansa could only assume was pain escaping him.

"Do I need to call 911?" Sansa asked, just holding back her panic, when the man didn't respond to her.

"No.  Hope," the man groaned, her offer of medical assistance seeming to jar him to some semblance of awareness.

"No hope?" Sansa asked, confused.  "I didn't think I fell on you that hard," she said, attempting to joke as she scrambled for her phone.

"No," the man said, more insistent this time.  "No ambulance," he managed, slowly sitting up, a grimace of pain on his features.  "My daughter is inside," he panted, his gaze flickering to what Sansa assumed was his house.

"Ah," Sansa said, also looking toward the house.  "Is there anyone you can call then?  I think you should see a doctor."

"Probably not a bad idea," the man groaned, gingerly holding his arm to his chest.  "I suspect my arm is broken.  What were you doing in my tree?"

"My cat escaped and was in the tree," Sansa said, feeling horrible.  "I was trying to get her, but she got away.  I'm so sorry."

 

*******

 

Before Klaus could make a response, his door banged open and a small voice was suddenly shrieking happily.  "Snow!  Daddy, it snowed!"

"Yes, it did," Klaus agreed, forcing what he hoped was a smile on his face and struggling to situate himself so he was leaning against the trunk of the tree.  "Stay on the porch, love, you don't have shoes on."

"Why are you on the ground?  Are you okay?" Hope asked in a suddenly scared sounding voice.

"I'm a little hurt," Klaus admitted, not wanting to lie to his daughter, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the red-haired woman who had fallen on him wincing guiltily.  "Be a love and put your shoes and coat on and get my phone, okay?"

"Okay," Hope whispered, her eyes flickering to the woman.  "Who's she?"

"My name's Sansa," the woman said, smiling at his daughter.

"Hope.  The phone," Klaus prompted, his jaw clenched with pain, even as the world seemed to spin around him in complete defiance of the fact that he was already sitting.

"Okay, Daddy," Hope said, running back in the house.

The woman, Sansa, looked back at him then, worry plain on her face.  "Is there anything I can do?" she asked nervously.

"Make sure my daughter doesn't go into the street if I pass out?" Klaus suggested, attempting a grin even though he suspected his passing out was a distinct possibility.  It was a struggle to think clearly and as such he wasn't at all certain of his ability to remain conscious. 

"I'll make sure she doesn't," Sansa said, clearly hoping he would stay awake.  "You sure you don't want an ambulance?  I can call while you get somebody here for your daughter."

Klaus closed his eyes, breathing heavily and trying to focus.  What if the ambulance arrived before Elijah though?  And even if it didn't there was no way Elijah wouldn't go to the hospital with him and if that were the case then he would rather spare Hope the sight of him loaded into an ambulance by strangers.

"No ambulance," he said decisively. 

"Okay," Sansa said dubiously, looking at him as though he were dying which was pretty close to how he felt, actually.

"Is your cat still in the tree?" Klaus asked in an effort to keep his mind occupied.  Where was Hope?

"No, she ran off in the direction of home.  Hopefully my sister or one of my brothers will snatch her up," Sansa said distractedly.

"Daddy, here's your phone!" Hope called, finally exiting the house again and running off the porch toward them. 

"Thank you, littlest wolf," Klaus said, his teeth starting to chatter from sitting on the cold ground.  "Come here and let me zip up your coat for you," he said, noticing it was hanging open and her shoes were untied.

Obediently Hope stepped forward and, his good hand trembling slightly, Klaus attempted to zip her up one handed.

 

*******

 

Sansa watched the man struggle with his daughter's coat for a moment before she spoke.  "May I help?" she asked, not wanting to just reach out and touch his child without permission.  "I'll zip her coat while you make your call."

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment, his fingers tightening reflexively on the zipper, but then he nodded.  "Thank you.  Her shoes too, please," he said, nodding reassuringly at his daughter and gently taking his phone from her unresisting fingers and beginning to scroll through his contacts.

Sansa smiled at the child as she did up her coat and helped her with her shoes.  "There you go, sweetheart," she said.

"Thank you," the little girl whispered shyly.

 

*******

 

Very briefly Klaus considered calling Hayley, so Hope could be spared the hospital all together before his increasingly muddled mind remembered that Hayley and Jackson were away for the week.  Elijah it was then.  No matter, Klaus knew his brother would put Hope's needs first.  With that thought in mind he tapped Elijah's name and put his phone to his ear, unable to entirely mask his sigh of relief when, two rings later, his brother answered.

Elijah would be here soon. 

Trying not to sound too pained he attempted to explain more or less what had happened but his mind kept drifting and he found himself disconcertingly unsure of exactly what he was telling his big brother.

The woman, Sansa, was watching him with a puzzled look on her face and, more worryingly, Hope was starting to look a little scared.

"Niklaus."

Elijah's voice interrupted him mid ramble and he fell silent, feeling confused, and his arm and head were throbbing, and he was  _cold_  and he couldn't  _think_.

"Put Hope on the phone," Elijah instructed and did he sound worried? 

Frowning faintly Klaus handed his phone to his daughter, his eyes finding the gaze of the red-haired woman who had knocked him to the ground.  She definitely  _looked_  worried... and Elijah had  _sounded_  worried... maybe he should just close his eyes?

"Daddy!"

_Hope._

With monumental effort Klaus opened his eyes to his daughter's frightened face inches from his own.

"Stay awake, Daddy," she told him, putting the phone back to his ear and he could suddenly hear Elijah again.

"Niklaus, I am on my way.  Stay awake, brother.  Hope needs you."

Hope. 

Deliberately Klaus flexed the fingers of his broken arm, using the spike of pain to clear his head some.

Hope.  He had to stay awake.

 

*******

 

Sansa watched the man she had fallen on with no small amount of worry.  At least it didn't look like his child was going to go running into the street any time soon.

"What's your name?" she asked him, trying to help him stay awake, and he blinked blearily at her, looking dully confused.

"Klaus," he muttered after a moment, frowning.

"Well, Klaus," Sansa said, attempting to smile.  "It's nice to meet you, though I really am sorry I fell on you.  Who did you call?"

"My brother," Klaus said after another confused seeming pause, shivering as he spoke and beside him his daughter stirred.

"He said to keep Daddy awake," the little girl offered.  "He said Daddy might get sleepy, but he's not allowed to go to bed on the sidewalk."

Sansa looked at Klaus and the little girl uncertainly, not sure what she should do.

"Sansa!" a voice called, and she saw her brother Robb coming toward them with a frown on his face.  "Everything okay?" he asked, his gaze sweeping over the fallen man and the little girl before settling back on Sansa.

"I fell out of the tree and landed on him and now he's hurt," Sansa said guiltily.

"You landed on him?" Robb asked, kneeling down next to his sister at Klaus's side.  "Did you hit your head?" he asked, directing the question at Klaus.

"It certainly feels like it," Klaus said, looking somewhat warily at Robb and using his good arm to pull his daughter closer to his side.

"I really am sorry," Sansa said again before Robb could respond, knowing she must sound like a broken record but not sure what else to say and wishing Klaus's brother, whoever he was, would hurry up and get here.

"Daddy, are you awake?" the little girl, Hope, asked anxiously when Klaus didn't respond, and his eyes alarmingly began slipping closed.  "Daddy?"

"I'm awake, love," Klaus sighed, shifting his position against the tree and wincing.

"Does it hurt?" Hope asked in a small voice, looking at her father's arm with concern.

"Well, it doesn't tickle," Klaus said, reaching out weakly and gently tickling his daughter, obviously trying to keep things as light as possible for her sake, a small smile twisting his lips when she giggled.

A black car pulled up then and Hope shrieked excitedly, taking Sansa by surprise.  "Uncle 'Lijah!" she yelled, jumping up and running to him once he was out of the car and though Sansa was a bit curious she didn't take her eyes off of Klaus, noting that he looked like he was just barely hanging onto consciousness.

"I kept Daddy awake!" she heard the little girl say.

"You did a wonderful job," her uncle replied distractedly, turning his attention to his brother.  "Niklaus," he murmured, kneeling down in front of him and Sansa felt a shock of surprise when he came into her line of sight.

"Elijah," Klaus said, pain breaking into his voice now that his brother was there.  "Brother, it hurts," he whispered as Elijah appraised his arm and ran light fingers over his head, quickly finding the spot on the back that had impacted with the sidewalk.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Elijah said firmly and, though he had objected vehemently to the ambulance, Klaus merely nodded tiredly, immediately looking as though he regretted the movement.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sansa asked, though Elijah hadn't seemed to notice her presence yet, his focus had instantly zeroed in on his niece and brother.

"No, I think we've -” Catching sight of her Elijah trailed off, surprised.  "Sansa," he said, momentarily stunned.

"Hello, Elijah," Sansa said, a grin curving her lips despite the circumstances.  It wasn't often she saw the calm and unruffled Elijah surprised. 

"I'm guessing you two know each other," Robb said, looking between them.

"Elijah Mikaelson represents Stark Corporation.  I've worked with him a few times," Sansa explained, smiling at Elijah.  "He's very good."

"Uncle 'Lijah?  Is Daddy going to be okay?" Hope asked then, tugging on her uncle's jacket.

"Of course, he is," Elijah reassured, supporting most of Klaus's weight as the younger sagged against him instead of the tree.  "On your feet, Niklaus," Elijah murmured, standing and slowly bringing Klaus to a standing position as well.

Klaus swayed and all at once doubled over and vomited into the snow, Elijah's support seeming to be the only thing keeping him from falling.

"Daddy?" Hope whispered, beginning to cry as Robb attempted to help Elijah steady Klaus as best as he could without touching his broken arm.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Sansa told the little girl.  "Your daddy is going to be okay."

"Come, brother, let's get you in the car," Elijah said.  "Would you mind opening the passenger door?" he asked, turning to Sansa.  "It's unlocked."

"Of course," Sansa said, rushing forward.

"Can I help?" Robb asked, unsure of how to proceed.

"I think I've got it," Elijah commented, lowering his brother into the car once Sansa had the door open.  "Thank you though."

"Do you want me to come?  Or maybe take Hope for you until you get back?" Sansa asked Elijah, trying to be helpful but alarm flashed over Klaus's face.

"No," the injured man forced out, shaking his head and reaching shakily for his daughter as Elijah buckled him into the car.

"I want to stay with Daddy!" Hope cried, looking scared.

"That won't be necessary," Elijah interjected smoothly as Klaus pulled the little girl into a one-armed hug.  "Thank you for the offer," he said, smiling at Sansa.  "I think, however, that it would be distressing for everyone involved."

"You will let me know if you need anything though?" Sansa asked as Robb wrapped an arm around her.

"Of course," Elijah said, making sure his brother and niece were secure in their respective seats before getting behind the wheel.  He fiddled with the dash for a moment, presumably turning on the heat for his shivering brother, before lifting a hand to Robb and Sansa.

"What were you doing up a tree?" Robb asked once they were gone.

"Lily ran up it and I was trying to grab her," Sansa explained as they started walking home.  "Did you guys find her?"

"Yeah, Arya got her.  She walked right up to the house," Robb said, chuckling.

"Of course, she did," Sansa said, rolling her eyes as they turned down the walkway of her house.

Inside she instantly spotted her cat Lily on the kitchen table purring and she shook her head at the feline before going into the living room where her youngest brother Rickon was playing with his mega blocks.

"Hey, buddy," she said to the five-year-old.  "I met a little girl today around your age.  Do you want to come meet her when I go see her daddy and uncle later?"

"Okay, Sissy," Rickon agreed, smiling happily at the thought of new people.

 

*******

 

Klaus sat in the hospital waiting room with his eyes closed and tried not to move or breathe or otherwise do anything that could be potentially painful.  Beside him Elijah filled out paperwork and kept an eye on Hope as she played in the small kid's corner. 

"Sign here, brother," Elijah murmured after a while, his voice soft and unobtrusive to Klaus's aching head but the waiting room spun when he opened his eyes and he groaned, immediately shutting them again as Elijah guided his hand to the paper and he signed blindly.

Grimly Klaus fought his nausea, not wanting to throw up again, and after a moment he felt Elijah's hand on his shoulder.  Soothing.  Steadying.

The time passed, hours or minutes Klaus couldn't tell, and at some point a nurse called him back and Elijah took Hope for something to eat while the doctor set Klaus's broken arm.  He was informed he had a concussion and the doctors wanted to keep him for observation for a few hours.

"Freya is going to pick up Hope and take her to play in the snow," Elijah told him quietly some time later.

"And you?" Klaus asked, unable to entirely mask the need in his voice.  He hated hospitals.  Had ever since he was a kid and his father had broken his wrist.

"I have the day off.  I'm with you, brother," Elijah said reassuringly and Klaus closed his eyes in relief.

 

*******

 

Sansa had taken Rickon out for a walk in the evening when she spotted Hope in her yard playing with a blond woman.

"Let's make snow angels!" Hope was saying happily.  "Daddy taught me how to make them," she added, falling into the snow and the woman followed suit.

"Now what?" she asked as Hope giggled and Sansa and Rickon stepped forward.

"Hello?" she called over to them, deciding to ask the woman if she had any news on Klaus and keeping Rickon's hand in her own so he wouldn't run off.

At her voice the woman got to her feet, looking wary.  "Hello," she returned.  "May I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how Klaus is," Sansa said, wondering if the woman was Hope's mother.  "I sort of fell on him this morning.  My name is Sansa Stark.  I live down the street.  This is my brother, Rickon," she said and at his name Rickon waved at the woman before hiding shyly behind Sansa.

"So, you're the one that injured my brother," the woman said, glancing at Hope for confirmation.

"Hi, Sansa," Hope whispered shyly, reaching out for her aunt's hand, her eyes on Rickon.

"That would be me," Sansa said in response to the woman's comment, blushing a little.

"You fell out of a tree," Rickon piped up cheerfully from half way behind Sansa, watching Hope just as curiously as she was watching him.

"Yeah," Sansa muttered, embarrassed.  "How is he?"

"He has a broken arm and a concussion.  The hospital is holding him for now to keep an eye on the concussion and we're waiting to hear if he'll have to stay the night in the hospital or not," the woman said.

"Daddy might not be able to tuck me in tonight," Hope said, her lower lip trembling.

"I'm sorry, honey," Sansa said, feeling guilty as she looked at the little girl.  "Rickon, this is Hope, the girl I told you about," she said, hoping to distract the child.  "And this is Hope's Aunt Freya," she added.  "Elijah has told me he has two sisters and I've met Rebekah," she explained when Freya raised a brow.

"You've met my Aunt 'Bekah?" Hope asked, her eyes flickering to Sansa and then back to Rickon.  "How old is he?" she asked shyly.

"I did," Sansa told her.  "And Rickon, tell Hope how old you are."

"Five," he said softly as Sansa smiled down at him.  "How old are you?"

"Four," Hope whispered, holding up four fingers.

"Want to play in the snow?" Rickon asked and Hope turned to Freya questioningly.

"If it's okay with Sansa, Rickon can play with you," Freya said.  "Maybe Sansa would like to come inside and have some tea while you kids play in the backyard."

At her words both kids turned to Sansa and she smiled.  "Sounds like a plan," she agreed, letting go of Rickon's hand, watching as he and Hope ran to the fenced in backyard.

 

*******

 

The children had been playing for a couple of hours, alternating between coming into the warm kitchen with the adults and playing in the backyard when Freya's cell phone rang.  "It's Elijah," she said, quickly answering.

Nodding, Sansa sipped her tea and watched the other woman talk on the phone.  When Freya hung up she sighed before getting up and opening the back door.  "Hope, come in here, please," she called.

"Am I in trouble?" Hope asked, seeing her aunt's serious expression.

"No, sweetie, but I have some good news and some bad news," Freya said gently.  "The good news is your daddy's coming home tonight, but the bad news is he won't be here in time to tuck you in.  He and Uncle Elijah are both going to go into your bedroom to see you when they get here though, and they are both going to be here when you wake up in the morning."

Rickon came in then, looking curiously at Freya and walking over to Sansa to grab her hand.  "Is it bedtime?" he asked, yawning.

"Almost," Sansa said, running her hand through his hair.  "How is Klaus doing?" she asked Freya.

"Better.  He can walk on his own and without dizziness now, but the doctors still want to keep him overnight just to err on the side of caution.  Niklaus hates hospitals though and Elijah talked them into discharging him and he's going to keep an eye on Niklaus tonight," Freya said.

"Uncle 'Lijah's spending the night?" Hope asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie.  And he asked me to get you some supper and then a bath and bed," Freya said, smiling at her niece.

"I think it's time to go, Rickon," Sansa said to her little brother, not wanting to get in the way of Hope's routine and Rickon needed a bath as well.  "Freya, thank you for the tea.  If you guys need anything at all, please let me know."

"Thank you," Freya told Sansa as Hope hugged Rickon.

"Bye," Rickon said, waving at Hope and Freya as Sansa took his hand and led him to the door.

"Bye," Hope called, waving until Sansa and Rickon were out of sight.

"What would you like for supper?" Freya asked Hope once the Starks were gone.

"McDonald's?" Hope asked.

"McDonald's it is," Freya agreed.

 

*******

 

"Welcome home, Niklaus," Freya said, giving her brother a careful hug.

"How's Hope?" Klaus asked, giving Freya a kiss on the cheek.

"Worried about you," Freya said, smiling warmly.  "She kept asking after you and she was a little upset that you weren't here to tuck her in but for the most part she was an angel.  Your attacker and her five-year-old brother stopped by and Hope and the boy hit it off right away."

"Sansa was here?" Elijah asked curiously.

"She seemed worried about Niklaus," Freya commented.

"She did leap out of a tree and slam me into concrete," Klaus pointed out.

"Accidentally," Elijah said, smiling faintly and Klaus smirked.

"I'm going to get home," Freya said, kissing Elijah's cheek and lightly touching Klaus's good arm.  "I'll call and check in on you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sister," Klaus said softly.

 

*******

 

Klaus lightly ran his fingers through his sleeping daughter's hair.  "Missed you today, littlest wolf," he whispered to her, leaning over to gently kiss her forehead before standing up and swaying slightly.

"Easy, brother," Elijah murmured, steadying him with a hand at his elbow.

"Nothing a little rest in my own bed won't cure," Klaus assured softly, reading the concern in his older brother's expression.

"I hope so," Elijah said, kissing his niece and following Klaus from the room.

 

*******

 

At ten o'clock the next morning Klaus was lying on his couch with Hope carefully cuddled up against him.  He had taken some pain medication, but his arm and head still ached dully, and he hadn't slept as well as he had hoped.  It was still a vast improvement from the hellishness of the previous day though and Klaus was grateful to be home with his daughter.

On the coffee table a few feet away from where he and Hope lounged was the scattered remains of the bacon and egg breakfast Elijah had made for them and though Klaus hadn't voiced it out loud Elijah's presence went a long way in relaxing him.

Cartoons played softly, the volume low and unobtrusive, another detail Klaus knew he had Elijah to thank for and Hope, pajamas still on, watched them intently.

When the doorbell rang Klaus winced but Hope barely stirred and Klaus knew it probably just seemed louder to him.

"I'll see to it," Elijah murmured, coming out of the kitchen and into the entry hall to get the door.

 

*******

 

"I brought cookies," Sansa said, showing a plate of chocolate chip cookies to Elijah when he opened the door, Rickon at her side.  “Our mother made them,” she said, nodding between herself and Rickon.

"How thoughtful.  And this must be Rickon?  Hope has been talking about you," Elijah said, smiling at the child.

"Yes, sir," Rickon said, hiding behind Sansa.

"Rickon, this is Elijah," Sansa told him.  "He and I sometimes work together.  Remember I told you about him?"

"Yes.  You're nice and have lots of brothers and sisters just like me," Rickon told Elijah and Elijah chuckled, opening the door wider to allow them entrance. 

"I do have a few siblings," he allowed lightly.  "You'll have to excuse us," he added to Sansa.  "We've had a bit of a late start this morning."

"I hope we didn't come too early," Sansa said, worried.  "Rickon was a bit excited to see Hope again and I wanted to see if I could do anything."

"May I play with Hope?" Rickon asked eagerly, looking up at Elijah.

"Well, let's see.  Quietly though," Elijah murmured, leading the way to the living room.  "Company, brother," he said with a small grin once Klaus was in view and beside him Sansa smiled at the sight of Klaus and Hope lying together on the couch.

"Hi," Rickon whispered to Hope and Klaus, giving a small wave.

"Rickon!  Did you come to play with me?" Hope asked, climbing to her knees and leaning over the side of the couch to get a clearer view of her new friend and behind her Klaus pulled himself into an upright position and adjusted his sling.

"Yes," Rickon said, looking up at Sansa for permission.

"If it's alright with you," Sansa said softly to Klaus.  "I know you're still recovering."

"Please, Daddy?" Hope asked, turning to her father and Elijah hid a smirk, knowing the battle was won.

"Of course, love," Klaus said, smiling at his little girl.

"Why don't you take Rickon and show him your bedroom?" Elijah suggested.

"'Kay," Hope said, sliding off the couch.  "Come on, Rickon!"

"I'll take these to the kitchen," Elijah said, motioning to the cookies Sansa still held.  "You can sit with Niklaus and assure yourself that he yet lives."

"Thank you," Sansa said, handing him the tray and sitting down across from Klaus as Elijah headed to the kitchen.  "I really am sorry about yesterday.  I'll pay all the medical bills," she said softly, trying not to speak too loudly.

"My insurance will pay everything," Klaus said, picking up the remote and turning off the TV.  "My heart still beats; no lasting harm done.  Did you at least get your cat back?" he asked, smirking faintly, vaguely remembering Sansa saying she was trying to get her cat.

"Yes," Sansa answered, grinning ruefully.  "She ran home and went right up to my sister.  My parents and siblings have been staying with me for the past week.  They're leaving today to go on holiday, all of them except Rickon, he's going to stay with me until they get back.  Maybe he and Hope can have more play dates," she said, rambling a little in her nervousness. 

"Perhaps," Klaus said, shifting to try to find a more comfortable position for his arm.  "Hope splits her time between here and her mother's," he offered as Elijah came back into the room.  "A week here, a week there."

"Rickon couldn't stop talking about Hope," Sansa said, smiling at Elijah as he sat down beside his brother.  "He kept saying how they were going to build more snowmen," she said, laughing a little.

"Well then, we'll have to get them outside before the snow melts," Klaus said lightly.

"We'll have plenty of time; they're calling for another several inches tonight," Elijah commented.  "I don't think we're in any danger of it melting in the immediate future."

"I heard that too," Sansa said.  "I always told you winter was coming," she grinned.

The front door opened then, interrupting any response Elijah may have made.  "Anybody home?" a voice called from the hallway.

"In here," Elijah responded as Klaus scowled and an instant later Kol entered the room.

"Not loving the new look, Nik," he said, taking in Klaus's sweatpants and rumpled hair.

"Sod off," Klaus muttered grumpily and Kol smirked.

Sansa raised a questioning brow at Elijah, uncertain of how Klaus and Kol interacted, and Elijah smiled reassuringly at her.  "Sansa, this is our brother, Kol.  Kol, meet Sansa Stark," he said.

"Not the one that Freya told me beat Nik up, by chance?" Kol asked, reaching out to shake Sansa's hand as Klaus scowled.

"I fell on him," Sansa said, grinning a little bit as she shook Kol's hand.  "He was unknowingly kind enough to break my fall."

"Well, he's a giver," Kol smirked.  "Hey, do you have family around here?  Specifically, a woman that looks like you only older and with darker red hair?"

"My mother," Sansa said, startled.  "Do you know her?" she asked.

"No, but there's a woman outside matching that description.  She keeps looking toward this house, but she seems uncertain.  Didn't really think much of it until I saw you," Kol said, sitting down in an armchair and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"I better go see what she needs," Sansa said, standing.  "I'll be right back."

 

*******

 

"My family is heading out soon.  Rickon and I should be getting back home to say our goodbyes," Sansa said once she came back inside.

"It was good of you to come check up on me," Klaus said sincerely.

"Yes, it's always nice to see you Sansa," Elijah added, smiling at her as Klaus called for Hope and Rickon.

"You're very welcome, Klaus, and I really am sorry for landing on you," Sansa said.  "And it's always good to see you too, Elijah.  If there's anything I can do you have my number.

"Are we leaving?" Rickon asked as he came downstairs, looking sad.

"Yes," Sansa told him.  "It's time to say bye to Mom and Dad and the others."

"Uncle Kol!" Hope shrieked, spotting him and leaping into his arms, not noticing her father's wince at her raised voice.

"Hey, squirt," Kol laughed.  "You better say bye to your friend."

"Bye, Rickon," Hope pouted, running over to the little boy and hugging him.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Rickon asked, taking Sansa's hand once he and Hope let go of each other, giving Klaus a pleading look as he asked.

"I'm afraid that would be up to Kol," Klaus said with a smirk in his younger brother's direction.  "I have an exhibit for a few paintings tomorrow and Hope is spending the day with him."

"Please, Mr. Kol?" Rickon asked, turning his gaze to Kol who looked startled at the term of address, his gaze darting between his brothers and Sansa. 

" _Two_  kids?" he asked finally, looking slightly panicked at the thought and Sansa chuckled, running her hand through Rickon's hair but taking her cue from Klaus and Elijah and staying quiet.

"Please, Uncle Kol?" Hope asked, and Kol sighed while his older brothers grinned.

"I'm taking you to Chuck-E-Cheese tomorrow at around one," he said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Really?" Hope gasped.

"Sure," Kol said, having only just decided.  "And if Rickon and his sister show up that's their choice."

"Can we?" Rickon asked Sansa eagerly.

"I suppose," Sansa said, smiling.  "If you're good," she added.

"I'm always good," Rickon said, smiling up at her.

Sansa laughed, ruffling his hair.  "Say goodbye now," she told him, still smiling.

"Bye everybody!" Rickon said happily, waving and taking Sansa's hand.

 

*******

 

"I do hope you have fun surrounded by a horde of screaming children tomorrow, Kol," Elijah remarked slyly once the Starks had left and Klaus smirked.

Kol groaned.  "I'm going to go.  I'll see you tomorrow, squirt," he said, tugging lightly on Hope's hair.

"Bye Uncle Kol!" Hope said happily.

"You like the little Stark boy then, love?" Klaus asked his daughter once the door had closed behind Kol.

Hope nodded enthusiastically.  "He's my friend!"

"Looks like you may be seeing more of Sansa Stark then I do, brother," Elijah commented.

"As long as she stays out of the trees," Klaus said, grinning a little when Elijah chuckled.

"Rickon and I might get married," Hope announced abruptly, oblivious of the color draining from her father's face at her announcement. 

Stifling laughter Elijah met Klaus's suddenly panicked eyes with an amused smirk.  "Good luck with that, brother."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop us a line? Let us know if the sequels should be posted!


End file.
